PvE
Overview PvE or Player vs Environment describes the opponent that a player will face in any one particular instance. In this type of match, the player (and their team) will battle against the computer AI designed for that particular map. There are many different enemies, but generally starts with weaker minions followed by a few stronger ones and ends with a powerful boss. Players start inside a shielded drop-ship for a short time (presumably to give the player's PCs time to load the instanced zone), and are able to change their Device Point distribution while they are on board. The ship also contains a Respawn Portal Beacon and it's entry portal - the Beacon will be teleported to a specific location in the instance once 3 of the 4 Players have reached the location. Once the ship opens, the players are able to begin the mission - the players have 15 minutes to destroy the mission's boss. If a player dies during the mission, they are forced to wait a short time before being respawned on the starting drop ship. There is no limit to the number of deaths that can be incurred, but due to the time limit and the Challenge Bonus, dying should be avoided as much as possible. There are several different difficulties for PvE, but all are made for teams of 4 (with the exception of Double Agent, where 2 additional players fight for the Commonwealth). Challenge Bonus The Challenge Bonus is a special reward given to the players if they manage to complete the mission while keeping their total deaths below a specified target number. They are awarded with Credits as well as additional experience, based on the mission difficulty. Low Security No level requirement, Challenge Target: 4 Deaths Missions with low numbers of generally easy drones (Minion Android and Support Utility Drone). Final boss will be either an Elite Helot or an Elite Alchemist. No XP is gained after level 9. Typically a mine or factory environments. Medium Security No level requirement, Challenge Target: 4 Deaths Missions with moderate numbers of weak drones, occasional encounters with the stronger drones (Minion Sentinal, Minion Ballista), as well as a few spawns of the Elite Agents (Elite Helot, Elite Assassin Elite Alchemist). Final boss will be a large robot type (Support Destroyer, Support Recluse, Support Guardian). No Xp is gained after level 19. Environments typically resemble factories. High Security Requires level 12, Challenge Target: 6 Deaths Considerable numbers of Minion Androids, frequent Elite Agents (sometimes in groups!). At least one Support Robot on each map, with a Prototype Robot/Super Agent as the boss (Viking, Switchblade, Vanguard, Thinktank, Reaper). Environments are high-tech labortories, a few types of high-tech factories, and mines. Maximum Security Requires level 22, Challenge Target: 4 Deaths Similar to High Security, with an increased number of minions and Elite Agents. A new enemy, the Support Scanner, patrols the environment. Double Agent Requires level 25 A 6-player mission similar to other PvE missions, however two players will be chosen at random to side with the Commonwealth against the other four players. NPC list In addition to the Environmental Hazards found in the mission, the players will need to defeat many different types of hostile NPCs. Minions Found during missions at all Security levels, unless otherwise noted. *Alarm Responders: Found in missions with Retinal Scanners. Teleport in if scanner is triggered, similar to Droids. Teleported in by bosses during High Security missions. *Minion Android: Found from Low to Max Security missions. Armed with an Assault Rifle, used as cannon fodder. *Minion Balista: Found on Medium Security and above, armed with 6-pack Grenade Launcher. Each grenade has a large 'explosive radius. *Minion Sentinal: Treaded robot with a Rocket Launcher. *Support Utility Drone: Support unit, heals other enemies, will be summoned by bosses at High Security. Agents ''Fought as bosses at the end of Low Security missions, and as uncommon units in Medium or higher *Elite Alchemist: Agent with Health Regeneration and Poisoning abilities. Also has an Assault Rifle. *Elite Assassin: Able to Stealth, can stun in melee. Equipped with a Sword and an SMG. On High Security missions, responds to Retinal Scanner alarms. *Elite Helot: Agent with a Minigun - slow, but with high Health and deals alot of damage. Support class Fought in Medium Security missions as boss, and as Mini-Bosses in High Security. *Support Foremen: Mech that can only attack with melee. Picks a target and will not stop until either it or the target is dead. (High Security only) *Support Destroyer: Bipedal robot equipped with an Auto Cannon and a Shockwave attack. *Support Guardian: Hovering robot with Machine Gun and a Rocket Launcher. Attempts to dodge shots - can be difficult to hit. *Support Keeper: Six legged spider-like robot with a circular midsection. Has the same special melee-only attack as the Recluse, however also occasionally fires bouncing energy discs that freeze players. (Summoned by Thinktank only) *Support Recluse: Six legged robot, fires a low-damage Auto Cannon. Has a special melee-only attack, increasing it's speed. *Support Scanner: Floating disc-like robot, purplish in color. If it spots a player, it will open up and flash a beam at them - if a player is caught in this beam, a '''very large number of reinforcements are summoned! (Maximum Security only) *Support Widow: Quadrupedal robot with a periscope like headpiece. Armed with an Auto-cannon, melee attacks, and the ability to pull targets towards itself. (High Security only) Prototypes Fought in High Security missions as bosses. Can summon units. *Reaper: Squid-like hovering robot that fires homing energy balls. *Switchblade: Mech with claws and a charge attack. Has a Whirlwind that pulls people in. *Thinktank: Super Agent that summons more powerful units. Uses a shield to protect herself. *Vanguard: Bipedal heavy Mech, yellowish color. Pulls primary target towards him and stuns them breifly before peppering them with Auto Cannon fire. *Viking: Bipedal heavy Mech. Armed with a high-powered Auto Cannon, as well as a rapid-fire energy Rocket Launcher! Category:PvE